


OHSHC- Ootori Kyoya x Reader

by Matcha97



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's valentine's day , (Y/N) had a bad day. </p><p>Then, </p><p>she was dragging into being a host for a day to help bring up the income for the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OHSHC- Ootori Kyoya x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ouran High School Fanfic. 
> 
> Enjoy ~
> 
> (c) Ootori Kyouya ~ Bisco Hatori

(y/n) had a bad morning, she fell out of bed while waking up ,

he brother Naoya woke her up late and her girls' uniform was wet as it was taken out from the washing machine and,

she had to wear her brother's old uniform to school.

"Bye, (N/N)-chan. Be careful on your way to school." Naoya bid farewell to his sister.

With her (F/Shrt/H/S) she looks like a boy ,

"What could be the worst today?" She grumbled. 

= At school = 

(y/n) was greeted by the twin devils, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. 

"(N/N)-chan, why are you wearing the boys' uniform?" They asked simultaneously.

"My girls' uniform is wet. My idiot big brother forgot to take it out the night before. By the way, 

what date is today?" she asked.

"February 14th." Haruhi suddenly spoke up scarring both (y/n) and the twins.

The (Y/H/C) girl turned to her left and saw her best friend sitting there.

"Damn you Haruhi!! YOU CAME TO SCHOOL WITHOUT ME?! HOW COULD YOU??" She shook Haruhi violently.

"Sorry. Host Club duties." The brunette apologized.

During lunch break, (y/n) was attacked by girls who thought she was a boy and gave her their chocolates.

She decided to hide in the host club club room.

"Other daughter, why are you wearing the boys' uniform?" Tamaki asked while hugging her tightly.

"And, you're a mess." Kyoya bluntly stated.

(y/n) gave a small glare to Kyoya and she tried to pry herself out of Tamaki's hug. 

"My girls' uniform is still wet. My brother let me wear his old uniform." (y/n) explained.

"And, today isn't my day." She muttered softly.

"That's because you chose to wear it on the wrong day (y/n)." Kyoya spoke out. 

"I am aware of that. senpai." She replied.

"Tama-chan, let (N/N)-chan help the club out today. Since she's wearing the boys' uniform we could use some extra help." Honey-senpai suggested.

Hearing Honey's suggestion, (y/n) spitted out the tea she was drinking and quickly declined the offer.

"No. I don't want anymore problems!"

"I agree with Honey-senpai. Tamaki, if we let (y/n) help out for today she could help rise up the income for the club today." Kyoya spoke out as he was writing some calculation on his clip board.

"If mama says yes. Ok, just for today." Tamaki said happily. 

"WHAT?!" (y/n) Shouted and she accidentally dropped the porcelain tea cup breaking it in the process.

"You have to pay for that, it cost 10,0000 yen. See you after school." Kyoya told her. 

= After school, at the host club =

(y/n) and Haruhi were tending the girls together, Haruhi was Au natural while (y/n) used pick up lines that she searched on the internet months ago.

"Can I have directions?" She started.

"To where?" A girl customer asked shyly.

"To your heart." She finished with a smirk. 

The girl fainted with a really flushed face, the others flocked (y/n) instantly. 

"Use a pick up line on me!" One of them said happily.

"Me too!"

"Me three!!" 

The others were watching (y/n), Tamaki was slightly jealous of (y/n).

"Since when my second daughter knows how to use pick up lines?!" Tamaki sobbed.

Kyoya frowned as he looked at (y/n) giving smiles to girls. 

After the activities, (y/n) stayed to help cleaning up and she had to walk home with Haruhi.

"Where did you learn those pick up lines? You got the most customers." Haruhi asked. 

"The internet. My brother wants to use them to flirt but, he failed." She replied. 

(y/n) gave Haruhi a piece of paper with pick up lines written on it.

"Cheesy, you better throw it away. If Tamaki-senpai saw it. You know what happens." Haruhi sighed.

"I know , I regret learning them." She replied while crumpling the paper and shoved it into the pants pocket. 

Kyoya went up to them , which made (y/n) and Haruhi suspicious.

"Um.... Kyoya-senpai. Do you need anything?" Haruhi asked. 

"Yes. (y/n), you rose up the club's income by 10% today. And, you're debt on the broken tea cup is cleared." He spoke out.

"Really? Yes!!!" (y/n) happily cheered. 

"Aren't you tired?" He asked.

"A little, why?" 

"Because you have been running threw my mind all day." He finishes.

Everyone was looking at Kyoya awkwardly.

"You did not just use a pick up line on me senpai." (y/n) said as she was blushing.

"I did and I assumed it worked (y/n)." He replied. 

He leaned down to kiss (y/n) on the lips shocking everyone in the club room.

"Don't you smile for anyone. You are mine." He whispered to her.

He left (y/n) in a blushing mess.

 

= End =


End file.
